Under Grand Hotel
by Kurome95
Summary: Under Ground Hotel est une prison souterraine où se trouvent de multiples tueurs condamnés à perpétuité. Ceux qui arrivent à s'adapter transforment cette dangereuse prison en Under Grand Hotel, lieu de folies et de débauches. Sasuke reçoit un allé simple en enfer. adaptation de la série de Mika Sadahiro.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Under Grand Hotel_

**Disclamer** : Le monde de Naruto appartient toujours à Masashi Kishimoto, et le scénario à Mika Sadahiro (je conseille vivement sa série) !

Ceci est ma deuxième fanfic, l'univers est complètement différente de la première, j'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Dès qu'il était arrivé l'homme avait pris ses aises, il se savait condamné et ceci n'était que justice il n'allait pas contredire la justice. Il s'étira tel un félin sur son nouveau lit en mezzanine puis calla sa tête sur ses bras. L'homme constata que le plafond était tacheté de, on ne sait quelles saletés, s'il avait des insomnies il pourrait compter, non pas les moutons, mais les tâches. Des gémissements dans la pièce adjacente attirèrent son attention, il comprit bien vite la situation.

« _Ah mon Dieu ! Doucement ! Ah..._ »

Il n'y avait pas de doute sur les activités de ses voisins, à partir de maintenant il devra s'y habituer. Il soupira.

- Eh Saisuke, bouche-toi les oreilles si tu veux dormir. lui proposa son colocataire qui lui tendait des boules quies.

Son colocataire, Gaara, était un homme étrange. Il le connaissait depuis peu mais Sasuke pouvait affirmer que le roux dégageait une aura... particulière. Son tatouage contrastait avec son allure glaciale, et pourtant il s'avérait relativement amical.

- Mon nom est Sasuke.

- Les noms japonais sont difficiles à retenir.

« _Ah Naruto !_ »

- Ne fais pas attention à Naruto. reprit son colocataire. Il est certes homophobe mais il aime coucher avec des hommes pour se divertir, je te laisse imaginer le truc.

- Hn, je vois.

Ça ne le surprenait pas plus que ça. Toutefois le bordel que faisaient ses voisins lui tapait sur les nerfs. Avec force il frappa avec le pied le mur, aussitôt les gémissements cessèrent.

- Tu es malade. dit Gaara impassible.

- Sans doute. répondit Sasuke satisfait.

Ce lieu n'était autre que la prison fédérale Américaine « Under Grand Hotel ». Cet endroit a été construit trente mètres sous terre, c'était une prison d'où l'on ne pouvait s'échapper. Pour les prisonniers de niveau trois, c'était un lieu d'où jamais plus ils ne verraient la lumière du jour.

_Et je suis devenu résident permanant depuis deux heures. _

Le lendemain matin Sasuke fut réveillé par les lumières électriques surpuissantes du bâtiment, il vit Gaara en pleine méditation. Il se frotta les yeux et lança un bref bonjour.

- Lut... Je pensais à un article de journal, à propos de ton meurtre. C'est impressionnant.

- Hn, peut-être.

- Si tu veux en parler je suis là, ça occupera mes journées.

- Merci.

Le roux se releva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte ferrée.

- Les portes sont ouvertes de huit heures à neuf heures, si tu veux manger c'est maintenant.

A peine fut-il devant la porte qu'une tornade blonde saisie par le col son compagnon de cellule. L'homme était immense, il devait frôler le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, il ne portait pas sa chemise orange d'uniforme laissant ainsi son torse musclé à la vue de tous.

- Bartard ! J'étais entrain de baiser hier soir, pourquoi t'as frappé le mur hein ?!

- C'était moi. intervint Sasuke nullement perturbé par l'autre prisonnier.

Le blond relâcha légèrement la prise et fixa le japonais. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs en pagailles, et bien qu'il fut enfermé dans cette prison souterraine il avait le teint hâlé. Ce fut avec un air de défi que Sasuke le regarda, il aperçut par la suite plusieurs cicatrices sur son visage.

- Ah c'est toi le Jap qui a été transféré cette nuit ? Tu ronfles comme un porc. lança-il.

- Je pourrai en dire autant de toi.

- Wouha tu provoques Naruto ? T'es un mec mort ! s'écria un prisonnier qui passait devant la cellule.

- Peut-être... Ceci dit je ne pensais pas qu'un naruto pouvait être métisse*****.

- Tss... Tu veux que je te frappe le jap ? cracha Naruto, un rictus collé aux lèvres.

- Si tu crois pouvoir. provoqua encore le brun.

-Vraiment dommage que les gardiens m'aient à l'œil... Mais si tu veux vient me rejoindre sous les douches pendant le déjeuner. Je vais te butter.

Naruto fit un sourire carnassier et se retourna pour sortir de la cellule, plusieurs prisonniers s'écartèrent à son passage. Il avait une démarche de félin, de chef.

- Il va te tuer.

- J'attends de voir ça avec impatience. murmura Sasuke.

* * *

***** : J'ai tenté de faire un jeu de mots semblable à celui de la série originale, ici naruto désigne la garniture de ramen (donc un aliment japonais) alors que Naruto est tout sauf japonais dans cette histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

D'abord merci pour vos reviews ! ^^ Je tenterai d'améliorer l'histoire selon vos avis pour que ce soit plus agréable à lire, bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Absolut'Vodka **: Hop première review, merci j'espère te revoir prochainement ^^

**Onigiri Addict** : J'avoue que pour l'instant Naruto est (un peu) OOC, mais c'est simplement pour le début de l'histoire. J'espère que la suite te conviendra !

**Setsuna Angel** : Merci ça fait plaisir ! :)

**Laeticia **: Under grand hotel est une pure merveille, j'espère réussir à faire une adaptation correcte ^^'

**missmanga17 **: Moi aussi ça me fait bizarre de transformer Naruto comme ça, mais ne t'inquiètes pas il ne va pas être tout le temps comme ça :)

**sylnodel** : Je te conseille vraiment la série même si elle est violente.

**li **: Je comprends parfaitement ton avis, ce premier chapitre sert surtout à exposer la situation d'où les nombreux dialogues. Les prochains chapitres décriront plus le passé et le ressentit des personnages. Merci d'avoir donné ton avis.

* * *

Nom : Naruto U.

Numéro de matricule « OX107 »

Incarcéré pour : Meurtres et trafic de drogues

Sentence : 200 ans sans possibilité de libération sous caution

Situation actuelle : Boss proclamé de l'UGH

Naruto avait grandi dans le quartier du Bronx à New-York avec ses parents. Sa mère fut chassée à l'âge de seize ans étant tombée enceinte, son père était un étudiant de six ans son aîné et tous deux avaient loué un appartement miteux dans ce quartier défavorisé. Ce fut avec un salaire de serveuse et de balayeur de rue que Naruto vint au monde. Durant son enfance le blond se retrouvait souvent délaissé, le matin, du haut de ses sept ans il se préparait tout seul pour aller à l'école, lorsqu'il rentrait ses parents étaient partis, le soir il mangeait seul face à la télé, et il allait se border sans la présence de sa mère. La même année, alors qu'il partait faire les courses, il surprit un dealer en pleine vente, aussitôt il s'était caché derrière une poubelle, les histoires de sa mère lui remontèrent en mémoire. Alors qu'il pensait ne pas être visible il fut interpellé par le trafiquant, terrifié il osa à peine regarder ce grand black intimidant. Il imagina déjà son petit corps fluet retrouvé par un SDF entre deux poubelles. Pourtant l'homme lui sourit et demanda s'il pouvait tenir sa langue, Naruto hocha vivement la tête. Par la suite l'homme lui proposa un marché. Car, après tout, comment la police pourrait-elle se méfier d'un bonhomme haut comme trois pommes, blond aux yeux bleus dans un quartier remplie de toxicos, de trafiquants et de gangs de blacks ? Content de pouvoir ramener de l'argent pour ses parents – et de ne pas se faire tuer par la même occasion – le petit accepta de transporter divers substances interdites pour rendre service au dealer. Ce fut ainsi que Naruto tomba innocemment dans le monde sombre des grands...

Il se trouvait maintenant dans la bibliothèque de l'UGH avec trois de ses compagnons, entrain de fixer l'écran crasseux de l'unique ordinateur disponible. Il ne permettait pas qu'on puisse s'opposer à lui, si ce japonais avait eu le courage de le faire alors il devait avoir fait quelque chose d'impressionnant avant d'atterrir en prison. Un yakuza ? Pourquoi pas ?

- Sasuke Uchiwa, vingt-deux ans, c'est un étudiant en programme d'échange avec l'université de Columbia. Il a tué le mari d'une de ses profs avec qui il avait une relation. informa son camarade.

- Ptain je m'attendais à un truc glauque pas un mélodrame. grogna le blond déçu.

- Quatre-vingt ans quand même pour meurtre au premier degré.

- C'est qu'un petit joueur, venez c'est l'heure.

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque pour rejoindre les douches, d'autres prisonniers étaient présents, le rendez-vous avait dû faire le tour de la prison. Une bagarre était ce qui y avait de plus divertissant, c'était un spectacle à ne pas rater. Cependant Sasuke n'y était pas. Certains dirent qu'il s'était défilé par peur et que ce n'était pas surprenant. Mais Naruto croyait vraiment faire face au japonais, il allait le défoncer, quitte à l'amener par la peau du cul. Il vit Gaara faire la corvée de linge au lavomatic.

- Eh ! T'aurais pas vu le jap ?

- Moi aussi je le cherche.

- Mouais, venez les mecs on va le retrouver. ordonna le blond en quittant la salle.

Il chercha un bon quart d'heure Sasuke, en vain. Il n'était ni à la cantine, ni à la bibliothèque, ni même à la salle de musculation. Il vit Gaara revenir vers sa cellule avec un tas de linges entre les bras. Très vite un des résidents critiqua son travail, « T'as lavé ça comment Gaara ? Il reste du sang ! ». Naruto l'avait vu au lavomatic d'accord, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait lavé du linge... La sonnette d'alarme retentit dans sa tête, le roux était pacifiste depuis le début de sa thérapie mais il n'en restait pas moins un psychopathe. Il interpella les gardiens puis accourue dans la salle des laves linges. Il vérifia chaque machine jusqu'à tomber sur un panneau « HORS SERVICE », il ouvrit tout de suite l'appareil, il fut qu'à moitié surprit de voir Sasuke inconscient à l'intérieur. Il extirpa le corps entièrement nu de l'asiatique, très vite il constata de multiples morsures sur son corps pâle. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta fut sa respiration quasi inexistante. Naruto le positionna sur le sol et lui prodigua un bouche à bouche. Il ne devait en aucun cas mourir.

- Bordel si ya quelqu'un qui doit te butter c'est moi enfoiré !

Il continua à lui insuffler de l'air pendant une minute, il n'entendit pas des pas se rapprocher derrière lui.

- Naruto...

L'interpellé eu juste le temps de se retourner pour voir un Gaara furieux, à peine une seconde plus tard il sentit une douleur vive à l'avant-bras, ce malade lui avait enfoncé une fourchette ! Heureusement pour lui et pour Sasuke qui sortait tout juste de l'inconscient, des gardes arrivèrent et plaquèrent le roux au sol. Eux, furent envoyés à l'infirmerie

Le lendemain Sasuke apparut dans la salle des douches pour se laver, il était nettement moins confiant que la veille. Il se souvint que Gaara s'était mis à sourire bizarrement avant de le plaquer contre le mur, à ce moment-là il fut à moitié dans les vapes, son colocataire avait alors commencé à le mordre un peu partout. Puis, plus rien. Plus tard il fut étonné de voir Naruto en dessus de lui avec un bras ensanglanté alors que Gaara hurlait aux gardes «_ Il est moi !_ ». Il fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps meurtri, le brun jeta des regards méfiants à un autre prisonnier nu. Il tenta bien de se vider la tête mais le fait de savoir qu'il allait rester ici jusqu'à sa mort le pétrifié, finalement il aurait du mal à gérer la situation.

- Yo enfoiré ! Ça va mieux ? demanda Naruto en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.

Sasuke le regarda avec suspicion, il se demandait si l'homme allait en profitait pour le tabasser. Pourtant il se tenait là, tout souriant.

- Hn, et ton bras ?

- J'arrive encore à me masturber, tout va bien.

- Hn.

- Gaara est un bâtard impuissant, c'est un cannibale tordu qui tuait et bouffait des enfants. Heureusement, il a été transféré cette nuit !

- Un cannibale ? répéta le brun étonné.

- T'as du l'excité pour qu'il essaie de te bouffer le cul. Un peu comme moi en ce moment.

Il osa à peine baisser son regard pour constater, mais il vit rapidement que le sexe du blond était dressé. Il s'écarta tout de suite de lui, choqué par le manque de pudeur du prisonnier. Mais ce dernier le plaqua contre le mur carrelé.

- Dégage ! Je suis hétéro, si t'aimes enculer les mecs trouve toi une pédale ! cracha Sasuke excédé par son comportement.

- Je déteste les pédales justement, mais je ne peux pas faire vœux de chasteté ! Allez, je serai gentil. ricana-t-il.

Naruto le dominait facilement de quinze centimètres et il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il le vit se baisser vers lui, le japonais se rappela du bouche à bouche de la veille et lorsque les lèvres de l'autre furent toutes proches des tiennes il dit :

- Ne mets pas la langue sauf si tu veux que je te la coupe. murmura le blond.

Aussitôt dit il l'embrassa, hors de question pour Sasuke de coucher avec lui mais pourtant il se laissa aller au baiser. Plus bas il sentait l'érection frotter sur son ventre, et il se surprit à réagir à son tour. Naruto grognait comme une bête.

- Quel joli cul ferme, je veux y enfoncer ma bite. susurra-t-il en malaxant son derrière.

Sasuke soupira, il ne sut si c'était à cause de l'exaspération ou du plaisir, il lui lança un « imbécile » en guise de réponse. Le petit manège continua un petit moment.

- Tu vas voir, je détruirai toutes tes convictions Sas'ke. Ici c'est une condamnation de deux cents ans pour baiser comme on veut, alors t'a pas intérêt de crever comme hier sinon je violerai ton cadavre devant tout le monde !

- Que des paroles ! provoqua-t-il entres deux gémissement.

- Tu verras je t'apprendrai le sexe annal !

- _Baka_...

- La ferme _teme_ ! s'écria Naruto.

- Oh tu connais quelques mots en japonais. dit-il alors que la sonnerie marquant la fin de la pause retentait.

Naruto s'écarta de lui, et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Sasuke ne savait plus quoi penser du prisonnier. La veille il voulait se battre et aujourd'hui il lui sauter dessus ? Il sourit finalement, et dans un dernier geste de provocation il attrapa le blond par la nuque pour lui lécher les lèvres.

- Je vais te la mordre. prévint-il.

- Essaie seulement.

Il ne le mordit pas en effet, il profita même pleinement de ce deuxième baisé.

_Je suis résident depuis seulement trente-six heures_, pensa Sasuke. _Je ne verrai plus jamais le ciel, par conséquent je n'ai plus qu'à me détacher de tout ce qui me retenait là-haut._

* * *

Je n'ai pas de chapitre en avance, donc la suite sera dans 5/7 jours.


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand merci à toutes celles qui suivent cette histoire ou qui laissent des reviews, cela fait vraiment plaisir ! J'essais de rendre les personnages les moins OOC possible, j'y arriverai promis. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre même si Sasuke va bien souffrir... Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**missmanga17** : Et oui pauvre Naruto et encore tu n'as pas tout vu ! Après je comprends ta réaction pour Gaara x) mais bon j'avais besoin d'un « psychopathe » (même si c'est mon numéro 4). Pour Naruto ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça pour son caractère mais j'y travail ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre. :)

**rosla** : Ah bah ça fait plaisir ! ^^

**Ada-Diana** : Merci de suivre mon histoire !

**deidei94** : Merci j'espère que tu vas continuer à apprécier ma fic et j'espère te revoir dans les prochaines reviews.

* * *

_ A treize heures il arriva à l'amphithéâtre, comme à son habitude il s'installa au premier rang. Non pas par sérieux, non, il aimait juste regarder les tics de sa professeur de littérature. Elle avait la mauvaise habitude de se frotter le lobe de l'oreille lorsqu'elle cherchait ses mots, elle faisait craquer son auriculaire gauche lorsqu'elle était stressée, elle se mordait légèrement la lèvre quand elle s'apprêtait à parler des partiels... Tout cela faisaient sourire Sasuke. Malgré ses trente-deux ans elle avait encore un air enfantin, avec ses petites boucles blondes qui encadrées son visage et ses tâches de rousseurs. Comme à chaque cours il resta impassible tout en prenant consciencieusement les notes. Il attendit sagement la fin de l'heure. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit tout le monde se précipita hors de l'amphithéâtre, sauf le japonais qui prenait tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires. Une fois sûr que tous les étudiants étaient partis il se dirigea vers le bureau de la femme qui éteignait le rétro projecteur. Quand elle eut finit elle se retourna et sourit timidement à son élève._

_- Tu viens ce soir ?_

_- A ton avis ? _

_- Je t'aime._

_ Sasuke fit un léger sourire en coin, il aimait aussi sa façon de rougir, totalement adorable, et il en fallait beaucoup pour être « adorable » aux yeux du brun. Il se pencha au-dessus du bureau et glissa tendrement sa main dans la chevelure blonde pour l'amener à lui._

_- Je t'aime tellement Aileen. chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser._

Il ne savait pas encore que sa vie allée basculer quelques heures plus tard.

- Eh Sasuke ! Tu veux jouer à quelque chose ?

L'interpelé ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner préférant rester tranquillement dans son lit. Mais Naruto insista encore et encore. Car oui, ils étaient maintenant « colocataires », depuis que Gaara était parti Naruto en avait profité pour se faire transférer dans la cellule du Japonais ; les gardiens refusaient presque rien au « boss » des prisonniers.

- Ferme-là pervers.

- Mais c'est de l'othello ! Ya rien de pervers ! s'indigna-t-il.

Le brun fut septique mais se retourna enfin, il vit au sol un plateau de jeu alors il sauta de la mezzanine pour rejoindre son compagnon. Naruto semblait calme, il lui fit un sourire amical pour briser tous les doutes de Sasuke. Rapidement les parties s'enchaînèrent, le brun était habituer à ce jeu ce fut donc naturellement qu'il gagna coup sur coup, au grand désespoir de son adversaire.

- Fais chier... faisons un pari.

- Oublie ça je ne parierai pas mon cul. dit Sasuke blasé.

- Dommage, non on va faire simple, on révèle un secret !

- Je n'ai pas de secret.

- Quoi ? Genre jusqu'à quel âge t'as mouillé ton lit ? Est-ce que tu as déjà volé du fric à ta mère ? Ou...

- Non !

- Ok ok, alors si je gagne tu m'apprends le japonais.

- Ça te servirait à quoi ? Tu vas croupir ici.

- Et alors ?

Les prisonniers continuèrent à jouer, Sasuke se surprit à découvrir un blond assez sympathique bien qu'extrêmement vulgaire. Il remarqua aussi que son compagnon souriait tout temps même si la situation ne s'y prêtait vraiment pas, son sourire était tantôt enjoué tantôt provocateur ou bien bestial. On pouvait deviner l'humeur du blond rien qu'en regardant son sourire. Dire qu'il s'attendait à une cohabitation houleuse serait un euphémisme, mais finalement tout se passait calmement. À la huitième partie remportée Sasuke demanda à son adversaire de lui remettre sa croix pour signifier sa victoire. Depuis ce matin il avait remarquait ce bijoux, une croix en argent où une petite pierre turquoise y était incrustée. Naruto protesta violemment puisqu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir de sa mère morte lorsqu'il avait douze ans. Après de longues négociations le japonais réussis à se procurer le bijou, mais il ne devait le perdre sous aucun prétexte sauf s'il était suicidaire. Ce fut une petite victoire pour Sasuke, un moyen de prouver qu'il ne serait jamais un chien aux ordres de ce fameux « boss de l'UGH ».

Une heure après la fin des parties d'Othello, Sasuke essayait de dormir, la prison était calme. Mais, bien évidemment cela serait trop simple de dormir tout de suite. La mezzanine commença à tremblait, et ça ne pouvait-être un tremblement de terre !

- Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écria-t-il agacé.

Au lieu d'avoir une réponse un grognement lui répondit. Alors Sasuke se pencha avec précaution pour voir ce qu'il se passait en dessous. Il manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il vit Naruto, entièrement nu, entrain de se masturber énergiquement. Le revoir ainsi lui rappela à quel point l'homme était musclé et sans doute dangereux lorsqu'il le fallait. Le blond leva finalement la tête et sourit.

- Tu viens m'aider ?

- Non !

- C'est vrai que me soulager entre tes fesses serait mieux.

- La ferme imbécile !

Sasuke ferma les yeux tout en priant que cela se finisse rapidement. Il allait le rendre fou ! Les secousses continuèrent un bon moment jusqu'à que Naruto lâche une râle.

- Tu bandes Sas'ke ?

- Même pas en rêve. cracha-t-il.

- Mensonge... Bonne nuit gamin.

- Je suis plus vieux que toi crétin.

Il soupira et tenta de s'endormir, la tâche fut difficile, car comme l'avait deviné l'autre il avait une érection. Mais il ne pouvait se toucher sans se faire repérer, il maudit une nouvelle fois le blond. La seule solution qu'il trouva pour se calmer fut de se remémorer ce fameux jour où tout avait changé, le visage en larme de sa professeur lui apparut subitement. _J'ai un secret_, pensa-t-il. _Ni la police ni les avocats ne savent, c'est notre secret Aileen_.

- Naruto... Tu dors ? demanda-t-il mais le silence lui répondit. Je t'apprendrai le Japonais, je te dois bien ça.

Il ne savait pas que Naruto ne dormait pas, celui-ci souriait, content que le brun prenne la peine de lui enseigner les bases.

Vingt-quatre plus tard Sasuke se trouvait dans une situation des plus embarrassantes, ils avaient continué les parties d'othello, il été à peu près sûr de ne pas perdre à ce jeu. Durant son enfance il jouait régulièrement à l'othello avec son grand-frère. Néanmoins il avait perdu, et le gage ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il continua sa besogne, son mouvement de poignet se fit de plus en plus ample.

- T'es assez bon enfoiré. commenta son camarade.

L' « enfoiré » lâcha un florilège d'insultes mais continua à effectuer des vas et viens sur le sexe tendu de Naruto. Ce n'était qu'un obsédé ! Il voulait finir au plus vite, il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce sexe suintant dans la main. Par contre le blond était parfaitement détendu, il prodiguait même quelques caresses tendres dans les cheveux de Sasuke ce qui l'agaçait, _je ne suis pas ton chien_ ! Puis ils entendirent un gardien se rapprocher, Naruto fut le plus réactif, il rabattit la couverture sur eux. Il écrasait maintenant le brun de tout son poids, manquant de l'étouffer. Il était rouge de colère sans doute à cause du gage, cela fit ricaner Naruto qui se rapprocha pour lui lécher les lèvres. Sasuke lui lança un regard glacial avant de détourner le visage.

- Ne pousse pas trop loin.

- Ben quoi ? On est enfermé dans un monde de mecs, tu ne vas pas renoncer au sexe pour le reste de ta vie ?

En disant ces mots il glissa sa main dans le caleçon du brun qui réagit tout de suite.

- N'oublies pas que tu peux choisir avec qui _le_ faire. Mais j'avoue je préférerai que tu me choisisses.

Mais Sasuke n'était pas vraiment d'humeur, il voulait surtout dormir. Sans aucun scrupule il donna un coup de genoux dans les parties intimes. Le blond manqua de tomber au sol et l'insulta abondement pendant qu'il se massait l'entre jambe.

Le lendemain matin Naruto était d'une bonne humeur étonnante, Sasuke s'attendait à quelques insultes mais l'homme sifflotait joyeusement. Le plus vieux regardait la scène depuis sa mezzanine, intriguait par son comportement, à moins qu'il préparait un coup vicieux. Un gardien arriva et salua rapidement les deux hommes avant de prendre la parole.

- Naruto tu as de la visite !

- De la visite ? répéta Sasuke septique.

- Et oui, tous les trois mois on a droit à de la visite. Je vais profiter de ma femme pendant deux jours !

- Ta... femme ?

- Bah oui. répondit Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était une évidence. Allez bye, essais de ne pas te faire tuer pendant mon absence.

Naruto lui tourna le dos et quitta la cellule avec son habituel démarche féline. L'autre resta médusé, comment pouvait-il baiser avec des hommes s'il avait une femme ? Et d'ailleurs comment pouvait-il avoir une femme ? Des questions sans réponses pour le japonais. Il l'imagina même coucher avec une femme dans un véritable lit. Sasuke secoua la tête et décida d'aller à la cantine. Cependant il déchanta bien vite, sans Naruto à ses côtés il ne trouva aucune place pour manger. Il fut rejeté par un groupe de blancs qui ne voulait pas accueillir un homme de couleur, ensuite se fut au tour des noirs de le refuser et même les chinois refusèrent. Il réalisa à quel point c'était difficile d'être le seul représentant d'un pays. Il réagit aussi que depuis son arrivé il n'avait pas parlé aux prisonniers, si ce n'est Naruto et Gaara. La journée passa lentement et le soir il ne cessait d'imaginer le blond prendre du plaisir avec sa femme. Il s'étonna lorsqu'il se sentir seul cette nuit-là.

Le jour suivant Sasuke était de corvée, il passait la serpillière dans les couloirs à son grand désespoir. Il n'était pas particulièrement habituer à faire le ménage, il n'allait pas le nier. Un résident d'une quarantaine d'années arriva et lui proposa des cigarettes, gratuites. Il avait arrêté de fumer en arrivant aux Etats-Unis mais vu les circonstances il pouvait se permettre de reprendre. Il suivit l'homme dans les réserves pour ne pas se faire repérer par les gardiens. Dans la pièce se trouvaient deux autres hommes, Sasuke tiqua, il sentait le coup foireux venir. Un quatrième homme apparut derrière lui et avant qu'il puisse esquiver le moindre geste ce dernier lui frappa violemment la nuque avec un balai. Une nausée prit aussitôt le brun, il tangua et tenta de se raccrocher à une étagère. Sans succès. Un des prisonniers vint lui frapper plusieurs fois le visage avant de le projeter au sol. Sasuke commença vraiment à avoir peur et ce qui suivit lui confirma ses craintes.

Deux des hommes lui arrachèrent ses vêtements et un autre descendit son pantalon. Le brun essaya bien de se débattre, mais sans succès à nouveau. Le prisonnier lui tira les cheveux en arrière et enfonça son sexe au fond de sa gorge, le rejet fut violent et le liquide acide lui brûla l'œsophage mais l'homme continua les vas et viens. Quand il eut jouit au visage les autres se disputèrent pour savoir qui serait le premier à « se faire son cul ». Affolé Sasuke pria pour que Naruto arrive comme par miracle pour le sauver, mais il n'était pas là, il était avec sa femme. Il entendit des vêtements tomber au sol, il était fermement maintenu sur le ventre, un lui tenait les épaules et deux autres lui écartaient les jambes. Sasuke entendait les battements de son cœur résonner douloureusement dans la tête.

Pendant une demi-heure il n'échappa à aucun supplice, les quatre hommes s'amusaient à le prendre chacun leur tour et ceci plusieurs fois, ou à enfoncer leur sexe dans sa bouche jusqu'à qu'il en vomisse. Ce fut au bord des larmes, déchiré, et blessé qu'il fut abandonné dans la réserve. Mais avant de partir le premier homme le fixa avec un sourire mauvais.

- Ne t'avises même pas à te venger gamin. Ah j'ai failli oublier, tu voulais fumer non ?

L'homme alluma une cigarette, prit une bouffée et lui souffla la fumée au visage. Lentement il approcha le bâtonnet au niveau de ses côtes, la mâchoire de Sasuke se contracta, il lâcha un cri lorsque l'autre lui écrasa la cigarette sur sa peau blanche. Épuisé Sasuke resta seul pendant cinq minutes, mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on le retrouve ainsi. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et se rhabilla, titubant il retrouva sa cellule.

Cependant il se stoppa à l'entré, Naruto était accroupie dos à lui entrain de fouiller dans une petite boite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix morne.

- Hier ma femme a pété un câble quand elle a vu que je n'avais pas mon alliance, donc je la cherche. dit-il sans se retourner.

- Ah. Tu sais je me sens seul sans toi.

- T'essais de me retenir ? ria le blond.

- Dis Naruto, tu ferais quoi si quelqu'un volait ou brisait quelque chose qui est à toi ?

- Je buterai ce fils de pute ! Ah j'ai retrouvé mon alliance !

Naruto se releva et regarda le brun. Son sourire disparu aussitôt, le visage de Sasuke était gonflé et rougis, et lorsqu'il releva lentement son t-shirt il vit une marque de brûlure. Naruto écarquilla les yeux et vit l'air morne de son camarade. Il s'avança prudemment du brun et caressa d'une main tremblante sa joue. Sasuke leva son visage et encra son regarde dans les yeux bleus du blond.

- Alors fait moi tiens.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Ce n'est pas important, quitte à me faire briser autant que ce soit par toi.

- Tu me demandes d'abandonner ma femme ?

- Oui.

Sasuke savait que c'était osé mais c'était la seule solution pour être protégé, Naruto se baissa et l'embrassa doucement.

- D'accord mais je butterai quand même la personne qui t'a fait ça. souffla-t-il et prenant le prisonnier dans ses bras.

* * *

Et oui Sasuke prend cher et ce n'est pas fini... Vous avez deviné son secret ? Comment va réagir Naruto après son "pacte" ? Je vous laisse supposer ! En tout cas on est encore loin du "je t'aime" même si ça avance.

Sinon je pars en vacances dans quelques jours pendant deux semaines. Soit par miracle je mets le turbo et je poste un petit chapitre (ou un bonus si vous voulez) ; soit le prochain chapitre est posté fin août. A vous de décidez.

A bientôt et merci encore !

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir ! Je poste (enfin) la suite d'Under Grand Hotel. Je sais cela fait plus d'un mois d'absence... Mais ce chapitre est plus long pour me faire pardonner.

Avant que vous lisiez ce chapitre je tiens à préciser qu'il est différent des autres. Tout d'abord il y a plus de texte, ensuite j'ai prit plus de liberté sur le scénario d'origine, c'est sans doute mieux comme ça.

Je tiens à remercier **reytan** qui est maintenant ma beta et qui a le courage de me corriger. Alors un grand merci !

Mais je remercie aussi les lectrices qui lisent cette histoire, qui la suivent ou qui laissent des reviews !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Blopblop** : Merci de m'encourager, voici la suite eheh ^^

**Kimney** : En effet elle est violente, mais si tu l'adores c'est le principal, merci !

**kits** : La suite est là ! :)

**Rawr** : Que de compliments x) tu vas enfin pouvoir lire la suite :)

* * *

Naruto n'avait pas eu la vie facile, c'était un fait. Toutefois il savait que ce n'était pas une excuse quant aux activités qu'il avait mené avant de se retrouver en prison. Est-ce qu'un gosse des bas-fonds devait forcément tomber dans la drogue et la violence ? Non, avec un peu de volonté il pouvait choisir la vie qu'il désirait mener. Ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto qui se voyait condamné à vivre une vie de merde.

Dès le début de son adolescence le blond avait commencé la musculation, et oui à treize ans les trafics de drogues étaient … Délicats. Il devait apprendre à se servir de ses poings, simple mesure de sécurité dira-t-on. Rapidement le jeune garçon s'était révélé être plutôt doué, ses aînés, grands gangsters, tous plus craint les uns que les autres avaient fait de lui leur élève et à quatorze ans il était capable de se défendre seul en cas de conflits. Naruto était précoce ce qui forçait le respect des plus vieux qui voyaient en lui un futur chef, inébranlable et intouchable.

D'ailleurs sa précocité ne touchait pas que le combat, Naruto avait toujours eu cette incroyable gueule d'ange, et une chose était sûre, il savait s'en servir. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce qu'on appelait communément la morale, cela ne lui posa aucun problème d'avoir sa « première fois » dans la voiture crade d'une toxico de peut-être dix ans son aînée alors qu'il n'était encore qu'au collège. Mais qu'importe, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et c'était le plus important. Par la suite il avait couché avec un peu n'importe qui, souvent avec le même genre de personne, des filles vulgaires et pas très intelligentes, mais il s'en foutait royalement puisque le blond n'était pas du genre à se soucier de ce genre de détails. Combien de filles étaient passées entre ses bras ? Une trentaine, peut-être plus, ce qui se trouve être plus qu'honorable lorsqu'on a à peine dix-huit ans.

En réfléchissant bien Naruto n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Il avait bien failli une fois, et à son plus grand malheur ce fût d'un homme. Il n'avait jamais était attiré par les hommes, c'était... dégoûtant à ses yeux, rien ne pouvait remplacer les courbes délicieuses d'une femme. Aujourd'hui encore il se demandait comment il s'était mis à aimer ce jeune homme. En y réfléchissant, c'était certainement parce qu'il ressemblait à une fille, Haku n'avait rien de masculin, ni même la voix. Le blond avait seize ans lors de leur rencontre, l'autre en avait dix-huit. Haku était devenu son voisin quand son grand père tomba malade, c'était la gentillesse incarné. En très peu de temps une complicité s'était installée entre eux. Le jeune dealer se disait souvent que sa vie aurait été plus normale s'ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques années auparavant. Pendant quelques semaines ils avaient partagé tous leurs secrets, Haku était quelqu'un de très cultivé qui souhaitait faire des études de médecine, toujours prêt à aider les autres, en bref la bonté incarnée.

Tous les deux passaient leurs après-midi affalés sur le lit du blond avec la télé comme bruit de fond. Naruto décrivait la vie qu'il aurait voulu avoir, à savoir une belle femme et pleins de petits bambins dans une villa au bord de la mer. Haku lui, récitait des poèmes français pendant que le blond jouait avec ses longs cheveux bruns, le tout avait d'incroyables pouvoirs relaxants sur le duo. Un jour, sans connaître l'élément déclencheur ils couchèrent ensemble, ce ne fut pas de la baise comme avec les autres, c'était plus intime, plus doux. Naruto n'avait pas eu l'impression de coucher avec un homme ou du moins il avait tout sauf éprouvé du dégoût. Il sut même à cet instant qu'il l'aimait.

Le corps sans vie d'Haku fut retrouvé une semaine plus tard. La loi de la rue sans doute.

Quand il fut enfermé dans cette prison il ne prétendit à aucun moment se trouver un petit protégé ou même un confident, sans façon il ne voulait pas de ça. S'il couchait avec des prisonniers c'était simplement pour se vider, les sentiments n'avaient rien à faire ici. Et lorsqu'il coucha avec Sasuke ce fut la même chose. Il profitait de la faiblesse du brun. Il n'allait pas nier qu'il avait été heurté par le corps meurtri de Sasuke mais Naruto n'aimait pas les faibles par conséquent si l'autre désirait être protégé il devait se montrer fort – histoire d'être digne du boss –. Le blond ne fut pas déçu, le japonais se laissa faire malgré toute la douleur qu'il ressentait il faillit bien plusieurs fois laisser échapper une larme mais au final il avait tenu bon.

Pendant ce « pacte » Sasuke n'éprouva aucun plaisir. En couchant avec son compagnon de cellule il abandonnait sa dernière part de fierté, Naruto le lui fit bien remarquer en lui murmurant à l'oreille « _Je t'avais bien dit que je briserai toutes tes convictions._ ».

Le lendemain matin Naruto retrouva les bourreaux en question et il avait bien l'intention de leur montrer son mécontentement. Ils étaient là, à passer la serpillière dans un des couloirs déserts de la prison. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur le plus vieux se mit à sourire :

- Salut Naruto ! Alors t'as aimé le résultat ? On a fait comme t'avais demandé.

- J'ai vu ça en effet.

Naruto s'était bien gardé de dire à Sasuke que c'était lui qui avait commandé son agression. On ne tenait pas tête au boss, jamais, c'était un simple avertissement, cependant...

- Passe-moi une taffe. ordonna le blond au vieux.

L'homme tendit du bout des doigts la cigarette, mais Naruto saisit fermement son poignet et dirigea la partie enflammée de la clope sur sa clavicule. Le coin de ses lèvres tressailli mais le blond ne se focalisa pas sur la douleur, une cicatrice de plus ou de moins... Ici c'était lui le chef et il le prouvait. Le jeune homme sourit de plus belle à la vue des visages décomposés qui lui faisaient face.

- T'as oublié ? Je ne fume pas. T'as l'air d'avoir la mémoire courte, j'avais dit de ne pas l'abimer, juste de l'intimidation, maintenant si tu ne veux pas que je t'étripe sous les douches t'as intérêt à faire profil bas compris ?

Le groupe de prisonniers resta figé, lorsque Naruto menaçait il fallait se montrer obéissant, très obéissant au risque de perdre bien plus qu'un simple membre. C'était avec un sourire satisfait que le blond s'en alla pour rejoindre Sasuke. Il ne devrait plus être dérangé pendant un petit moment. Bon, il était vrai que le boss n'y était pas pour rien concernant cette agression mais il n'en avait pas demandé... tant. Il retrouva le japonais perdu dans ses pensées sur son lit. Il avait toujours ce petit air dédaigneux qui insupportait Naruto, « _merde change de comportement si t'es pas suicidaire mec_ » pensa-t-il. Il soupira et balança un tube de crème sur le matelas. L'autre regarda l'objet, suspicieux.

- De la pommade pour tes bleus et ta brûlure, et accessoirement un lubrifiant si besoin.

- Ah, merci. répondit Sasuke en dévissant le tube sans relever le sous-entendu plus qu'explicite.

Naruto s'adossa contre le mur le temps que son compagnon finisse d'appliquer la crème, il resta sage et ne tenta rien. Il savait se contrôler tout de même. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que le japonais le fixait silencieusement, ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes.

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne les bases en japonais ?

Le blond fut surpris par cette proposition soudaine et écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de lui lancer un sourire franc. Il attrapa un vieux journal et un crayon qui trainaient par terre et s'assit aux côtés de son compagnon de mésaventure. Au plus grand étonnement de Sasuke, Naruto se révéla discipliné. Bien sûr il était totalement perdu lorsqu'il s'agissait des katakana ou des hiragana ou pire encore : des kanji cependant il répétait sérieusement les sonorités et les phrases que lui apprenait le brun. Au bout d'un moment Naruto voulu savoir comment s'écrivait son prénom en japonais.

- Et toi ça s'écrit comment ? demanda-t-il curieux.

- Ca, c'est Sasuke, et là c'est Uchiwa. dit-il en écrivant sur le journal.

- Il y a une signification ?

- Mon prénom vient d'un célèbre japonais, Kozuki Sasuke. Mais mon nom signifie « éventail ».

- Eventail... répéta Naruto pensif.

- C'est l'emblème de ma famille.

Sasuke dessina l'emblème en question ce qui fascina l'autre prisonnier. Si sa famille avait un emblème ça voulait sans doute dire qu'elle était très puissante ! Il essaya bien de soutirer quelques informations cependant le brun se braquait et devenait silencieux.

Les jours qui suivirent Sasuke put constater à quel point les prisonniers le respectaient, enfin le mot était un peu fort, mais il n'avait plus aucun souci à se faire. Il y avait malgré tout un inconvénient majeur à ça, un surnom qui le faisait rager : « la pute de Naruto ». C'était le prix à payer pour être protégé. Donner son corps pour ne pas se faire emmerdé par les grands... Sasuke en aurait ri avant, lui, le fils prodige réduit au titre de pute ? Insensé. Toutefois un fait restait indéniable, chaque soir après l'extinction des feux ils couchaient ensembles, et Naruto se montrait étonnamment moins sauvage. Quelle était l'opinion du brun sur ses activités nocturnes ? C'était une obligation. Il grimaça. Il appréciait certes le prisonnier, du moins Naruto se montrait jovial et franchement moins stupide qu'il en avait l'air mais de là à sauter de joie lorsqu'ils baisaient... « _Hier t'avais l'air d'apprécier._ » souffla une petite voix dans sa tête à son grand désespoir. Sasuke voulu se frapper la tête contre le mur mais il se contenta d'inspirer longuement pour garder la tête froide.

Aujourd'hui le brun avait accès à un petit job, à savoir barbier mais à l'ancienne où les hommes s'installaient dans des fauteuils et tout le tralala. Les détenus n'étaient pas autorisés à se raser sans surveillance, certains risqueraient de se suicider en se tranchant la jugulaire. Les jobs comme barbiers, assistants de cuisine, plongeurs permettaient de gagner des bons. Les bons permettaient d'améliorer un tant soit peu le quotidien des prisonniers et à force de les cumuler on pouvait acheter des livres, du savon, une radio et bien d'autres choses.

Ce fut pendant l'heure de la cantine qu'un dénommé Neji était venu lui proposer le job, il travaillait lui aussi entant que barbier. Sasuke l'avait toujours vu de loin, il était du genre solitaire mais lorsqu'il le vit de prêt il fut surprit de tant de charisme. Le japonais se demanda aussitôt ce qu'un homme tel que lui avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver ici. D'une beauté aristocratique, il se demanda aussi comment l'homme pouvait avoir les cheveux aussi longs dans une prison ou l'entretien de l'hygiène était plutôt difficile. A première vu Neji semblait froid, voir glacial, mais il s'était adressé à Sasuke de manière tout-à-fait amical.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand un nouveau « client » s'installa dans le fauteuil, il laissa couler l'eau dans le bac – il avait oublié de préciser qu'en plus de la barbe il devait faire des shampooings –. Comme pour les autres il malaxa le cuir chevelu de l'homme avec les multitudes de petites bulles. Puis le léger ricanement de Neji à côté de lui l'interpella, il le fixa, son camarade lui fit alors un petit mouvement de la tête pour lui désigner quelque chose. Sasuke regarda dans la direction et comprit, l'homme dont il s'occupait était en pleine érection. Sasuke savait bien que l'abstinence était difficilement gérable pour certains mais il ne tolérait pas ces genres de réactions. Sans aucun scrupule il augmenta fortement la température de l'eau.

- Chaud ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous bâtard ?! hurla l'homme avec encore plein de mousse dans les cheveux.

Sasuke eu un petit sourire tout comme Neji jusqu'à que l'homme empoigne le brun en l'insultant. Puis il vit Naruto arriver discrètement derrière l'homme.

- Tu veux que je te taille la barbe ? menaça-t-il en lui serrant la gorge et en tenant un rasoir dans l'autre main.

L'homme secoua lentement la tête et quitta la pièce quasiment en courant, Naruto quand à lui regarda son amant d'un air désespéré.

- Quelle idée de faire ce job...

- Il est facile.

- C'est un truc de tapettes.

- Tant pis ça me va.

- Ne me dis pas que tu deviens un putain d'homo, je ne vais pas tolérer ça ! s'écria-t-il.

- Tu es contradictoire Naruto. Tu es homo si tu éprouves de l'affection pour un homme, pas vrai ?

Il vit d'abord une expression surprise se peindre sur le visage de Naruto puis elle fut très rapidement remplacée par un air furieux. Sasuke l'avait encore provoqué, il le savait mais il repensait à hier soir. Lorsqu'il était descendu de la mezzanine il avait embrassé Naruto. Ce dernier avait grogné puis avait balancé _« Ne me donne pas de stupides demi baisers, ne sois pas sentimental alors mets y plus d'ardeur !_ ». Malgré ses dires, Naruto l'avait attrapé par la nuque pour lui donner un baiser passionné et le fit tomber tout en douceur sur le lit, Sasuke se demanda s'il n'était pas déprimé pour lui porter tant d'attentions.

Naruto était au bord de l'explosion mais ce qui déclencha sa fureur fut les applaudissements de Neji qui signifiaient qu'il était d'accord avec Sasuke. Naruto se précipita vers un détenu d'un certain âge qui attendait patiemment son tour pour être rasé.

- Eh toi ! Tu penses que je suis gay ?

- Si... Si toi tu l'es alors tout le monde est gay à l'UGH. répondit l'homme apeuré.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je me vide dans ton cul que je suis une tapette, compris ?! Alors ne redis plus jamais que je suis gay !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici bon sang ! Intervint un gardien.

- Gardien changez moi de cellule sinon je vais tuer ce mec ! cria Naruto en désignant son compagnon de cellule. Sasuke notre contrat est brisé !

Il parti, fou de rage. Tout le monde quitta la pièce à l'exception de Sasuke et de Neji qui étaient tous les deux tendus.

- Ne t'en fais pas Naruto est juste un bisexuel homophobe, il est touché par la vérité.

- Hn... se contenta de dire le brun qui se lavait les mains.

- Je vais te donner un conseil, si tu veux jouer avec lui assure-toi de ne jamais tomber amoureux de lui. Son but est de te posséder entièrement. souffla Neji.

Sasuke frissonna, l'autre homme s'était faufilé derrière lui et avait soufflé son conseil au creux de l'oreille. Neji se révélait être quelqu'un d'imprévisible.

- Je gère très bien la situation.

- Tu devrais écouter les conseils de l'ancienne pute de Naruto, mais après c'est toi qui vois.

Ce fut sur cette révélation qu'il partit à son tour pour laisser le temps à Sasuke de digérer cette nouvelle information. Combien de temps avait duré leur relation ? Naruto lui avait-il promis protection ? Il secoua la tête, prit d'une fatigue soudaine.

Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il s'était habitué au quotidien de l'Under Grand Hotel et que l'ennemi numéro 1 était l'ennui. Il devait vite se trouver une activité assez distrayante pour ne pas devenir fou. L'image de Naruto lui vint à l'esprit. Impossible de s'ennuyer avec lui, avec toutes ces disputes, ces discutions, ces chamailleries ou... ces baises. En une semaine il s'était étrangement habitué à tout cela.

Il retourna finalement dans sa cellule avant l'extinction des feux. Il ne fut pas surprit de ne plus voir les affaires de Naruto, après tout il avait réclamé un changement de cellule. A la place il vit assit un certain Jack. Un homme de la quarantaine qu'on jugerait sans aucun doute de terrifiant, il était incarcéré depuis plus de dix ans pour meurtres et viols. Son gabarit de catcheur et ses multiples cicatrices n'avaient rien de rassurants. L'homme lui offrit un sourire terrifiant.

- Je vais être ton papa à partir de maintenant. informa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« _Extinction des feux, fermeture des cellules_ ! » hurla la voix habituelle dans les haut-parleurs.

Les portes des cellules firent un petit « clic » et les lumières principales s'éteignirent, la prison était plongée dans une quasi obscurité. Sasuke inspira lentement et commença à escalader la mezzanine.

- Ne va pas te coucher si vite petit !

Le prisonnier l'attrapa sans ménagement par la taille et le projeta au sol. Il eut le tournis et lorsqu'il releva la tête il vit Naruto dans la cellule d'en face lui faire salut de la main. Il ne manquait rien au spectacle. _Bâtard_, il avait tout manigancé. Jack le souleva et le plaqua contre les barreaux froids, il descendait déjà son pantalon.

- Je vais être très gentil, tu verras.

De son côté Naruto profitait bien du spectacle, Jack agissait comme il l'avait pensé, en gros porc qu'il était. C'était sa petite vengeance, voir ainsi Sasuke s'agiter était follement amusant. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne, tant mieux. Le blond fronça les sourcils quand son ancien camarade leva le bras, que faisait-il ? Puis le hurlement de douleur de Jack déchira le silence. Naruto se concentra pour voir ce qui s'était passé dans la cellule d'en face. Sasuke était à nouveau à terre, Jack lui était plié en deux, la tête entre ses mains. Au moment où il releva la tête Naruto comprit. Il lui avait crevé l'œil !

- Gardes ! Gardes ! hurla Naruto.

Jack allait le tuer à coup sûr. La sirène d'alarme retentit. Des gardes arrivèrent, ouvrirent la cellule et maîtrisèrent comme ils purent le détenu qui se débattait comme un fou. Sasuke en profita pour sortir, il parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la cellule d'en face. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de Naruto il l'embrassa à travers les barreaux. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, c'était une nécessité ou peut-être un moyen de se faire pardonner, qu'importe.

- Enfoiré ! Je me suis chargé de cet homme alors reviens. Reviens à moi. ordonna-t-il.

Naruto parut d'abord surpris puis il sourit. Ce mec n'était définitivement pas faible. Il vit la croix de sa mère ensanglantée autour du cou du brun. Heureusement qu'il était fort à l'Othello...

* * *

Et voila, qu'en pensez vous ? Il y a une sacrée évolution entre eux, et surtout Neji a fait son apparition ! Ce sera un personnage majeur pour la suite.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, je suis en plein déménagement mais je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps...

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir chères lectrices ! Je sais, je me suis donnée à fond dan ma nouvelle fic_ Dialogue with Murderer_ MAIS je mets enfin la suite d'UGH =)

Il est un peu court je vous l'accorde mais si je ne coupais pas à ce moment là le chapitre aurait fait le triple (voir plus) donc trop disproportionné...

Je vous dit maintenant bonne lecture !

* * *

Il avait découvert son homosexualité à l'âge de quinze ans, lorsqu'il était entré au lycée. Il avait réalisé qu'il regardait bien plus ses camarades masculins que féminins durant les cours de sport. Les longues jambes fines des adolescentes ne le fascinaient pas particulièrement, il préférait amplement regarder les muscles dorsaux s'activant sous un t-shirt enduit de sueur que le dessous d'une jupe de lycéenne. Inutile de préciser qu'il observait ses camarades se déshabiller dans les vestiaires mais qu'il était souvent déçu par leurs musculatures encore trop peu développées à son goût. Par contre celle de son professeur d'éducation sportive était avouons-le, très développée. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec certains profs maigrelets qui restaient sans bouger à regarder leurs élèves souffrir.

Il n'avait jamais fait un pas de travers durant sa vie mais cette fois il voulait la diriger mais d'avantage, il voulait vivre sa sexualité pleinement. Oui il avait séduit son professeur qui avait plus du double de son âge. Ce n'avait d'ailleurs pas été si difficile et ce fut sa première expérience du genre. Oui il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite à cette relation et de toute manière il se fichait bien du romantisme, ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait.

Pendant deux ans il coucha à droite à gauche sans jamais se stabiliser, l'aspect émotionnel ne l'intéressait pas car il ne se sentait comblé uniquement que par le sexe s'il avait été une femme on aurait dit de lui qu'il était nymphomane... Mais qu'importe, il ne se souvenait même plus de la première fois où un homme empestant l'alcool était venu lui proposer de l'argent en échange de ses services. Son père ne fut jamais au courant de ses activités nocturnes et il en était mieux ainsi.

Cependant, un jour, un élève de sa classe l'avait suivi. Il était tard et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, prendre une douche pour effacer les traces de sa dernière coucherie. L'élève l'avait bloqué dans une ruelle avant de lui lancer avec dégoût « _Files ton fric sinon je balance à toute l'école que t'es qu'une pédale qui aime avoir des bites enfoncées bien profond dans son cul d'aristo en manque !_ ».

Il n'avait été nullement impressionné et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'en alla mais l'élève reprit de plus belle « _T'es pédé et ta cousine est qu'une sale gouine ! Elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce que je lui ai fait l'autre jour, vous êtes bien de la même famille !_ ».

Cette fois il s'était retourné fou de rage, cela faisait des jours que sa cousine s'était enfermée dans un mutisme morbide et maintenant ce mec se vantait de l'avoir peut-être violée... Il n'avait pas de preuve mais il n'était pas dupe, il se précipita donc sur lui et le frappa jusqu'au sang.

Neji fut condamné à cinq ans de prison pour coups et blessures mais aussi pour viol. Au lit il avait toujours été passif mais de rage il avait franchi la limite.

A l'UGH il n'était plus personne, il n'avait plus de réputation, plus de nom. Cependant il s'était vite fait remarquer. Dans un univers de mâles en ruts on le prenait à première vue pour une femme... Mais il avait su en tirer profit et de cette manière, il ne se faisait pas agresser. « Cinq dollars la pipe, dix pour l'anal. » c'était la phrase magique, et étrangement cela fonctionnait, personne ne refusait de le payer. Il était devenu la pute de n'importe qui, et alors ? Sous la douche, dans la bibliothèque, dans les réserves, il pouvait le faire n'importe où tant qu'il était payé. Au moins il n'était pas agressé contre son gré et il avait sa dose de sexe.

Sasuke lisait tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, c'était l'unique endroit où il avait la paix car même le bibliothécaire l'appréciait à force de le voir séjourner dans un coin seul et surtout tranquillement. La lecture était un moyen de s'évader pendant quelques heures... Il leva la tête lorsque la chaise en face de lui fut tirée, Neji s'installa sans un mot et posa un paquet de feuilles sur la table. Sasuke ferma son livre, le feuilleta puis hocha la tête.

- Je pensais que ça pouvait te faire plaisir, je viens juste de finir dit le brun.

Depuis deux semaines qu'ils se fréquentaient le japonais avait découvert que Neji était un écrivain en herbe, et ce dernier lui avait faire lire toutes ses œuvres. Il y avait quelque chose de poétique dans son style, c'était léger et fluide. Le japonais ne comptait plus les passages érotiques qui ponctuaient les textes mais il ne s'en formalisait pas plus que ça. Par ailleurs ses textes étaient bien souvent de nature autobiographique et Neji avouait plus ou moins clairement qu'il était amoureux de Naruto. Drôle d'idée de l'aimer avait-il pensé... Il prit le paquet de feuilles et s'en alla pour le lire dans sa cellule.

Il commença à lire. L'histoire tournait autour de deux jeunes hommes attachés à leurs obligations familiales sans être libres de choisir leur chemin. Un jour les deux hommes se rencontrèrent et voyant qu'ils se complétaient dans leur misère, finirent par tomber passionnément amoureux. Triste histoire, il y avait toujours ce côté mélancolique dans les textes de son camarade.

- Eh Sas'ke on va à la douche ! Dicta Naruto torse nu venant tout juste d'arriver… C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Un texte de Neji.

- Pff, il écrit encore ces merdes ?

- Il est très doué répliqua Sasuke d'un ton neutre sans prêter attention à son amant.

Les feuilles furent arrachées de ses mains, il regarda incrédule Naruto qui, avec un sourire mesquin fit voler en morceaux l'histoire. Les bouts de papiers tombèrent dans toute la cellule alors que Sasuke se leva d'un bon pour saisir le blond par les épaules.

- Quoi, t'es jaloux ?! Arrête de faire l'enfant ! cria-t-il.

- Ne penses même pas à baiser avec lui prévint Naruto d'un ton menaçant.

- Hein ?

Naruto agrippa la chevelure brune et rapprocha son visage avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille « N'oublie pas que tu m'as vendu ton cul, tu es à moi. ».

Sasuke se dégagea aussitôt de son emprise et s'en alla en trombe. Il chercha Neji quelques instants et le trouva finalement entrain de nettoyer sa panoplie de barbier. Ce dernier le regarda intrigué.

- Tu as déjà fini ?

- Oui... Mais Naruto l'a déchiré.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, ne t'inquiètes pas j'écris toujours un double… Dis tu ne veux pas que je rafraîchisse un peu les cheveux ?

Sasuke se passa machinalement la main dans ceux-ci et constata qu'en effet ils avaient bien poussé depuis trois mois. Il décida de faire confiance à l'autre prisonnier et s'installa.

Ce fut une belle surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Neji ait autant de talent. Son visage était à présent entièrement dégagé, on voyait enfin toute la grandeur de ses traits dès son entrée dans la cantine de nombreux prisonniers l'avaient dévisagé avec un certain étonnement. La tête haute, Sasuke prouvait qu'il était quelqu'un de respectable. « Ce n'est plus une pute là... » Lança un homme surpris. Après le repas le japonais se réfugia à nouveau dans la bibliothèque. Etonnement à son passage certains autres détenus faisaient profil bas ce qui le fit sourire.

Alors qu'il allait prendre un livre il reconnut la voix de Naruto, il stoppa son geste et commença à écouter discrètement.

- Tu t'es bien amusé Neji ?

- Je vois que tu aimes sa nouvelle coupe.

- Je te conseille de ne pas l'approcher de trop près !

- Et si nous le division ? Je prends son cœur et tu prends son corps, équitable non ?

- Tu prends trop tes aises... ricana Naruto, Pourtant tu avais l'habitude d'être miens, tu te souviens ? Oses le toucher et t'es un homme mort p'tite pute.

- Ton ancienne pute à l'aire de te manquer...

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Naruto dévorer les lèvres de Neji. Il n'était pas jaloux non... Il ne savait pas comment qualifier la scène qu'il voyait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le brun lui faisait des avances tout en avouant dans ses écrits son amour pour Naruto. Il ne comprenait plus la situation mais le pire était de voir Naruto se frotter comme une bête sur son ancien amant alors qu'il passait son temps à rabaisser Neji. Il vit l'homme se mettre à genoux et défaire en toute hâte le pantalon du blond.

- Cinq dollars hein... anticipa Naruto

- Pour toi c'est gratuit.

Il prit à pleine main le sexe dressé et le prit aussitôt en bouche. Sasuke hésita un instant à détourner les yeux mais résista finalement. Le blond agrippait maintenant les longues mèches de cheveux et imposait un rythme effréné tout en lâchant des râles de plaisir.

- Putain Sasuke m'appartient ! Tu comprends j'espère... grogna-t-il en maintenant toujours fermement la tête de Neji.

Le soir les deux compagnons de cellule se faisaient face pour une partie d'othello, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenait la parole, trop perdu dans leurs pensées. Sasuke essayait de digérer la discussion qu'il avait entendue, il ne comprenait pas le petit jeu de Neji, qu'essayait-il de faire ? Etait-il toujours amoureux de Naruto ? Ou bien de lui ?

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Au sexe répondit le japonais sur le même ton blasé. Faisons-le.

- On aura le temps cette nuit, tu sais j'aime bien parler avec toi... Parles moi de ta vie d'avant.

- Si on ne baise pas je me couche.

Sur ces paroles il se leva, il testait encore Naruto, lui qui lui dictait sa conduite... Il voulait aussi le narguer, il avait la possibilité de gagner.

- Sasuke répond-moi !

- Ok, tu veux savoir par exemple pourquoi je couche avec toi? Tu penses que c'est pour être protégé ? Ne me fais pas rire, ce n'est pas ça. Depuis que j'ai agressé Jack tout le monde sait que je peux me défendre... Alors sais-tu pourquoi on baise encore ?

Naruto le regardait avec intensité, les bras croisés il attendait la réponse même s'il s'en doutait un peu. Ce fut confiant qu'il proposa une réponse.

- T'es amoureux de moi enfoiré ? demanda Naruto en souriant doucement.

- Ne sois pas prétentieux ! Je n'ai aimé qu'une personne dans ma vie ! La raison est que je voulais seulement ta putain de queue ! cria-t-il furieux.

Le sourire de Naruto se fana aussitôt, il dû prendre quelques secondes avant de comprendre réellement ce que l'autre lui disait. Blessé dans sa fierté, ses traits devinrent fermes, il serra les poings et ricana froidement.

- Génial... Vraiment c'est génial... Tu... es vraiment la meilleure des putes ! lança t-il tout bas.

Et il bondit sans plus attendre sur Sasuke et le plaqua sur sol, il le frappa jusqu'à qu'il s'évanouisse à sa plus grande joie.

* * *

Il se réveilla difficilement et comprit que le jeu n'était pas fini. Il n'essaya même pas de détacher ses liens qui le maintenaient fermement allongé sur le ventre. Mais à peine eut-il bougé le bassin qu'il lâcha une plainte douloureuse.

- Voyons Sas'ke, ce n'est que le quatrième round... murmura d'un ton doucereux Naruto.

Le brun le regarda en train de se masturber à quelques centimètres de son visage, une poudre blanche moussant légèrement sur sa verge tendue, « un petit médoc, tu vas voir... » Expliqua Naruto.

Mais l'autre comprit, il devina parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de drogue et il s'agitait, en vain. Ses secousses ne firent qu'amplifier les saignements au niveau de son intimité, cependant Naruto s'était déjà replacé au-dessus de lui l'écrasant de tout son poids, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Il enfourna une nouvelle fois son sexe sous le cri de douleur du brun mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire Naruto. Cette nuit fit réaliser à Sasuke à quel point il avait été chanceux jusqu'à présent... Chanceux de n'avoir jamais subit directement la violence de Naruto.

Après plusieurs dizaines de plaintes de la part des autres prisonniers, les gardes daignèrent enfin intervenir. En rentrant dans la cellule ils comprirent la gravité de la situation. Deux hommes gardèrent le blond éloigné de sa victime et deux autres détachèrent l'homme inconscient sur les draps souillés de sang et de semence.

- Encore un faux pas et tu finis en cellule d'isolement ! Menaça un garde.

- Va te faire foutre nargua le bourreau blond en lui adressant un doigt d'honneur.

Alors que le corps de Sasuke fut amené à l'infirmerie, Naruto se retrouva seul. Il resta un moment nu, debout un milieu de sa cellule tel un chien perdu. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et lentement il s'assit sur le sol.

« _Ne sois pas prétentieux, je voulais juste ta queue !_ »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

- Putain… Tu es à moi, souffla-t-il au bord des larmes.

* * *

Bon... Le trio Naruto/Neji/Sasuke est assez... particulier. Et vous pouvez constater qu'au niveau des sentiments ça prend forme, surtout pour notre petite brute ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 6, et je peux vous dire que vous aurez une belle surprise ! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

__Bonsoir ! Me revoila avec un sacré chapitre, vous allez (normalement) avoir des surprises =)

Bonne lecture et merci de suivre cette fiction !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**faNS** : Merci ! ;)

**laurence** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

* * *

_ Des femmes il en avait baisé en quelques années, il fut à peine surpris de voir débarquer une de ses anciennes conquêtes dans le café où il travaillait, le seul travail légal qu'il exerçait. Des fois il retrouvait des femmes qui souhaitaient renouveler l'expérience avec lui, et en tout bon gentleman il ne refusait jamais le désir de ces dames. _

_ Sakura, du moins il lui semblait qu'elle s'appelait comme ça l'avait donc retrouvé. Elle était vêtue d'un haut rose à motif léopard qui était assorti à ses cheveux horriblement teint. Elle affichait un petit sourire timide bien loin de son comportement aguicheur d'il y avait quelques mois. Ce fut après avoir vu le landau bon marché que Naruto commença à douter. Il quitta le bar intrigué et se rapprocha de la jeune fille âgée alors de seize ans. Il regarda dans le landau et vit qu'un nouveau-né de quelques jours s'y trouvait paisiblement endormi dans un body bleu trop grand._

_- C'est ton bébé annonça l'adolescente._

_ Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, il contempla ce bébé si... minuscule. Ses petits bras bâtèrent faiblement l'air puis son visage se déforma dans une grimace avant que le premier pleur ne sorte. Le blond porta sa main sur le ventre du nouveau-né et commença à le bercer très lentement. Tout en continuant son geste il reporta son attention sur la fille aux cheveux décolorés._

_- Vraiment ?_

_ Elle hocha alors la tête et Naruto se mit à sourire complétement béat face à cette petite chose gigotante. Il sentit que son gène paternel était inné, il l'aimait déjà. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Sakura mais voulait offrir un cadre stable à son fils, il se maria sur un coup de tête avec Sakura, après tout à seize ans c'était un peu comme un rêve non ? Un rêve de jeune fille des rues._

_ Trois mois plus tard Naruto fut définitivement emprisonné, son seul regret fut de ne jamais voir son enfant grandir._

Son corps était engourdi, il était incapable de bouger mais il ressentait cette incroyable impression d'avoir dormi pendant des années d'un profond sommeil. Ce fut lorsqu'il ouvrit difficilement les yeux qu'il comprit que c'était grâce au vrai lit sur lequel il se trouvait. Logique, après des mois à dormir dans un lit sommaire ce matelas relevait du grand luxe ! Il réalisa qu'il était à l'infirmerie alors la nuit lui remonta en mémoire. Il fronça les sourcils et referma les yeux, Naruto n'était qu'une bête sadique qui obéissait à ses moindres pulsions... Il ne pourrait définitivement pas retourner dans son ancienne cellule.

- Eh, enfin réveillé !

Il reconnut la voix calme de Neji qui se tenait au pied de son lit, un très fin sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant il ne pouvait être là, le règlement était très strict : aucune visite autorisée. Alors qu'il essayait de comprendre comment l'homme s'était infiltré, ce dernier leva la main. Elle était bandée. « Malheureux accident de travail. » indiqua-t-il mais Sasuke n'étant pas dupe, comprit qu'il s'était blessé intentionnellement pour le voir.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Naruto ?

- Les gardiens ont fouillé sa cellule mais comme ils n'ont pas trouvé la drogue, il n'est pas sanctionné, expliqua contrarié Neji que le brun parle tout de suite de Naruto.

- Ah...

- J'y vais, profite bien du lit.

Oh que oui il allait en profiter, il regarda Neji s'en aller et se rendormi doucement.

Il put sortir de l'infirmerie le lendemain midi, il espérait d'ailleurs ne pas tomber tout de suite sur Naruto et avec un peu de chance il serait en position de demander un changement de cellule. Les couloirs étaient calmes à cette heure pourtant il entendit des éclats de voix, il se tendit en comprenant que c'était le blond qui faisait encore des siennes. Il se maîtrisa, prit un air totalement indifférent puis se dirigea vers les cellules.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, Naruto s'égosillait avec deux gardiens. « Tu es bon pour une semaine d'isolement ! » crut-il entendre. En se rapprochant il se contrôla pour ne pas dévisager son compagnon et il s'apprêtait à le dépasser lorsqu'il vit sur le côté Neji affalé contre le mur, le visage en sang. Sasuke resta un moment ébahit avant que son visage ne se crispe dans une moue de dégout, puis d'un coup, il se retourna vivement vers Naruto et s'élança.

Son poing se fracassa sur le visage halé du jeune homme qui ne s'attendait pas à être attaqué. Sasuke continua à le frapper et réussi à le faire chuter au sol sans grande difficulté. Il frappait en continu, sa soudaine violence lui permettait de se défouler, de se soulager et même de se venger. Malgré les trente kilos supplémentaires du blond Sasuke était à ce moment-là en position de force, ce fut en quelques sortes incroyablement jouissif et il comptait bien en profiter.

- Prisonniers Uchiwa, Uzumaki ! Séparez-vous, on compte jusqu'à cinq !

Il s'agissait d'un des gardes qui se trouvait sur le balcon et qui venait de hurler tout en pointant son arme sur eux. Mais Sasuke ignora la menace et continua de frapper sans crainte. Arrivé à trois Naruto usa de toute sa force pour propulser le brun le plus loin possible de lui. Il se releva difficilement et se recoiffa fébrilement.

- Désolé enfoiré je ne veux pas spécialement crever avec toi.

- Uchiwa une semaine d'isolement ! Uzumaki t'en gagnes trois, bougez-vous ! Beugla un garde.

Ils eurent droit aux menottes et furent envoyer en isolement. Naruto s'en foutait royalement, il y était habitué depuis trois ans mais l'autre redoutait un peu les conditions vu qu'il s'agissait de son premier séjour. Il eut raison car la cellule faisait qu'un mètre sur deux, à l'intérieur se trouvait une couverture à même le sol et un robinet rouillé. La semaine allait être longue, très longue.

Il savait que Naruto se trouvait juste à côté de lui, pendant cette semaine ils auraient pu s'engueuler mais ce fut le silence total dans ce trou puant la pisse.

Il fut heureux de sortir de cet enfer, il y avait de quoi en devenir claustrophobe ! Naruto devait pourrir encore deux semaines de plus, le japonais se disait que cela lui ferait des vacances. Il fut accueilli par plusieurs applaudissements, sa bagarre avec le boss s'était vite propagée, ce fut donc la tête haute qu'il se faufila parmi les détenus. Il fut heureux de retrouver Neji en bon état cette fois. Il apprit aussi qu'ils seraient à partir d'aujourd'hui compagnons de cellule, Sasuke pensa qu'il allait connaitre des nuits bien plus paisibles aux côtés de Neji.

En arrivant dans sa nouvelle cellule le brun eu l'agréable surprise de voir la propreté exemplaire du lieu. Neji était, définitivement quelqu'un de surprenant qui n'avait rien à faire dans un tel endroit, il pensa d'ailleurs à lui demander ses méfaits commis mais Sasuke craignait une sombre histoire peu plaisante. Il admira les piles de feuilles parfaitement alignées ainsi qu'un plant de lierre qui tombait gracieusement du lavabo jusqu'au sol, ce qui apportait une touche de vivant à la cellule. Sur le lit du bas se trouvait un carton remplie soigneusement de ses affaires personnelles ainsi qu'un nouveau texte de Neji. Ce fut donc parfaitement détendu qu'il commença sa lecture alors que son camarade replongeait paisiblement dans ses projets d'écriture. La pièce était incroyablement silencieuse mais c'était serein, reposant.

- Je vais prendre une douche, tu veux ? proposa une heure plus tard Neji.

- Hn, fit Sasuke en se levant. Ça parle de nous n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il.

- Bien vu mais ce n'est qu'une fiction après tout.

Ils arrivèrent dans les douches communes et, ô joie, il n'y avait personne ce qui donnait l'illusion d'avoir de l'intimité dans le sens où on n'avait pas l'impression qu'on allait se faire violer dans les cinq minutes qui suivaient. Ce fut sans gêne qu'ils se déshabillèrent mais Sasuke remarqua que Neji restait à l'écart.

- Pudique ? Se moqua gentiment le japonais en se récurant après une semaine sans douche.

- Finalement je crois que c'est une très mauvaise idée...

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, après tout ton histoire n'est pas obligé de rester une fiction lança Sasuke d'un ton provocateur tout en encrant son regard dans les yeux clairs de son homologue.

Neji fut d'abord déstabilisé, il entrouvrit les lèvres mais fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, néanmoins il s'avança vers brun d'un pas plutôt assuré. Ce dernier leva la main et vint caresser la joue pâle de son ami qui manqua un moment de défaillir, puis il craqua et sans attendre fondit sur les lèvres de l'asiatique qui l'accueilli avec joie. Et puis merde, il n'était en aucun cas sous l'emprise de Naruto, qu'il aille se faire foutre.

- Il va nous tuer s'il apprend ça, susurra Neji entre deux baisers.

- On s'en fout...

- Je t'aime.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, il se contenta de frotter sa virilité contre le ventre de l'homme qui gémit. Pendant un court instant il s'en voulu d'utiliser Neji, qui peut-être l'aimait vraiment. Bien que tous les attouchements se faisaient en douceur, Sasuke eu l'impression d'être comme ces autres porcs qui sautaient tout ce qui bougeait... Mais nom de Dieu qu'il était bon d'être de l'autre côté ! Il serra doucement le corps de son ami mais alors qu'il se mouvait – sans contrepartie financière – en Neji il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Naruto, connard, comme il le haïssait ! Comme il l'obsédait...

Deux semaines plus tard le boss de l'UGH pu enfin conclure son petit séjour en isolement mais il n'était nullement affecté, il était habitué après tout. Il arpenta les couloirs torse nu car en trois semaines son t-shirt était devenu importable et se fit tout naturellement salué chaleureusement par plusieurs prisonniers. « Bon retour à la maison bro ! Alors c'était comment la villa ? » lui demandait-on, ce à quoi il répondait très naturellement « Pas trop mal les vacances. ».

- Frère il semblerait que les deux autres se soient rapprochés, informa un black de sa bande chargé de surveiller Sasuke.

Naruto hocha la tête guère surpris que l'autre salope ait réussit à séduire l'asiatique, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il le tolérait. Il savait où les trouver et il s'empressa d'y aller. Il vit les deux barbiers amateurs discuter tranquillement entre eux. Il balança un « Salut les fillettes ! » qui les firent sursauter. Sasuke le détailla après trois semaines d'absences, ses cheveux étaient sales, il les avait tiré en arrière à l'aide d'un bandeau et sa barbe faisait près d'un centimètre d'épaisseur. Naruto s'avança vers le brun espérant l'intimider avec sa carrure massive cependant le japonais lui présenta un rasoir bien trop près de sa gorge… Un faux mouvement était si vite arrivé...

- Je te taille la barde ? Demanda poliment le brun avec un doux sourire hypocrite.

- Je t'aurai bien demandé autre chose mais je ne vais pas refuser ton offre... après tout je dois voir ma femme ce soir, répondit-il avec un sourire prédateur.

Nullement impressionné, Naruto s'écarta de l'arme improvisée et parti s'installer sur un des sièges. Sasuke commença son travail très calme, aucun signe ne pouvait traduire une quelconque gêne de sa part et pour cause, il ne se sentait nullement perturbé… Il maîtrisait le jeu **(1)**.

- Combien de fois l'as-tu fait depuis mon départ ?

- Neuf fois.

- Sasuke ! S'indigna Neji inquiet… Après tout son ami était en train de jouer avec le feu et c'était dangereux, très dangereux.

- Son cul ne doit pas être aussi serré que le tien, sale pervers... ricana le blond.

« _Eh Sas'ke, t'es pas capable de jouir si je ne te l'enfonce pas bien profond, sale pervers..._ »

La phrase que lui avait soufflée un soir Naruto lui revient en pleine face, sa main vacilla un court instant avant de se reprendre. Non il n'avait jamais pris son pied avec cet imbécile, non... Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié mais il sentit la main de Neji se poser sur son avant-bras ce qui l'empêcha de faire un autre faux mouvement.

- Je vais finir, va te reposer lança fermement l'homme.

_Je te hais autant que je crains ta folie Naruto, mais alors bordel pourquoi je bande ? Merde !_ Pensa rageusement Sasuke. Une chose était sûr, il ne supportait plus la présence de ce satané blond.

* * *

Sasuke savait Naruto violent, sadique, possessif, dominant voir fou mais le lendemain il découvrit une toute autre facette de sa personnalité, une facette qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir en lui. Alors que le japonais mâchouillait une pomme fripée de la cantine il vit son ancien amant menacer un autre détenu, il s'approcha blasé et attendit de connaitre la nouvelle raison que poussait Naruto à être autant en colère.

- Je suis sûr que c'est toi ! Rend moi ma photo ! hurla-t-il.

- Je... je te jure, j'ai rien !

Le brun glissa sa main dans sa poche de pantalon et ressorti une photographie. Il l'avait trouvé dans le carton que lui avait préparé Neji pour son changement de cellule mais n'y avait plus pensé jusque-là. Il regarda la bouille du bambin et finalement jeta le petit cliché aux pieds de Naruto qui se figea. Il récupéra hâtivement la photo et lui lança un regard glacial.

- Un gosse très mignon, rien à voir avec son vieux, déclara dédaigneusement Sasuke.

Les traits de Naruto se crispèrent et finalement il attrapa par le t-shirt son ancien compagnon de cellule. Il rapprocha son visage haineux du sien.

« _Sakura, dis-moi qui est le vrai père de Sonny... _»

- C'est mon fils et il s'appelle Sonny, je suis sa seule famille ! Vous êtes tous des salauds à me retenir enfermé sous terre alors qu'il grandira heureux sous le soleil sans moi...

Mais sa voix se brisa peu à peu jusqu'à devenir inaudible. C'est alors que le noiraud vit les larmes au coin de ses yeux, prêtes à couler à tout instant. Sasuke recula son visage, certain d'halluciner… Non Naruto ne pleurait pas, il ne pouvait pas, pas lui, le grand boss.

- Tu es vraiment coriace Sas'ke souffla-t-il, d'où tires-tu cette force de vivre dans cette prison abandonnée de Dieu ?...

Sasuke voyait à présent parfaitement les larmes et le visage du blond se déformer sous le désespoir.

_Ce n'est pas toi !_ hurla-t-il à lui-même.

Sasuke s'écarta soudainement prêt à s'enfuir, puis lui balança la croix qu'il avait gagnée sans même lui jeter un regard. Sa folie lui faisait peur mais sa détresse le déstabilisait tout autant.

* * *

- C'est une overdose !

Voilà ce qu'il entendit le lendemain midi alors qu'il n'avait pas croisé l'autre détenu depuis l'accident de la veille. Incrédule il se dirigea rapidement vers la cellule du blond, cet imbécile n'avait pas pu faire une overdose n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas assez stupide ! Pourtant en arrivant il vit clairement son corps étendu sur le béton, les yeux grands ouverts et un large filet de bave blanc dégoulinant sur son visage.

Il avait enroulé sa croix autour de son poignet et tenait fermement la photo de son fils.

« _D'où tires-tu ta force pour vivre ? _»

Sasuke réalisa enfin ce qu'il se passait, non il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas aussi facilement ! L'esprit du brun était totalement vide, l'image du corps étendu en face de lui l'obsédait encore plus que son visage. Il se précipita vers lui alors que les gardes le sortaient de la cellule.

- Putain imbécile ! Fais pas ça, si tu meurs avant moi je t'assure que je baiserai ton cadavre devant tout le monde ! Hurla-t-il spontanément. Je suis le seul à pouvoir te buter ! Tu m'entends ? Naruto ! Bâtard ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir te faire crever comme la merde que tu es !

Naruto était faible et il le comprit enfin.

Il se demanda toute la nuit si cet imbécile allait s'en sortir. Il ne put d'ailleurs pas dormir bien que Neji lui assurait que cela devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre, que c'était normal et que ce n'était pas une grande perte. Sasuke en profita pour lui parler de son envie d'être transféré une nouvelle fois dans la cellule de Naruto ce qui le fit entrer dans une colère noire; « Il veut juste te contrôler ! Je suis bien mieux ! ». Sasuke se rendit compte que son jeu de domination n'était qu'un moyen de se voiler la face et qu'il ne faisait que de se mentir depuis le début.

Naruto avait essayé de se suicider, pour cela il avait été mis en réhabilitation pendant un mois. Après ça, les gardes avaient enfin découvert sa réserve de drogues, il fut donc envoyé en isolement deux mois...

Ce fut après trois longs mois qu'il put enfin revoir Naruto.

Ce fut pendant l'heure du diner qu'il le revit. L'homme se tenait là face à lui avec son plateau entre les mains attendant que Sasuke le serve. Le grand blond avait maigri cela se voyait au premier coup d'œil, pourtant il affichait un petit sourire en coin comme si de rien n'était.

- Faire partie de l'équipe de la cantine est une bonne évolution Sasuke, le félicita Naruto sur un ton de semi plaisanterie.

- Comme tu le constates si bien… voici ton cadeau de bienvenue imbécile, dit-il en lui servant une assiette de purée.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas empoisonné enfoiré, rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

- Bien sûr que ça l'est !

- Je suis de retour, tu ne risques pas d'en finir avec moi !

- Oh, tu as entendu mes menaces alors ? Exprima Sasuke faussement surpris.

Après son repas Naruto s'était dépêché d'aller dans sa cellule, pas qu'il était ravi d'y retourner mais après trois mois d'éloignement on pouvait comprendre son désir de retrouver un lit plus correct. Il avait été certes extrêmement content de revoir Sasuke après tout ce temps, après tout il lui avait vraiment manqué mais il n'avait pas son quota d'heures de sommeil. Sasuke... En y regardant de plus près, il semblait allez bien sans lui. Naruto était au final uniquement capable de détruire Sasuke. Ça remontait à si loin les parties d'Othello et les cours de japonais où tout était tellement simple, tellement agréable... Et depuis qu'avait-il fait ? Ah oui, ils s'étaient battu, il l'avait violé et drogué. Il se massa la tempe et entra dans sa cellule.

Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à voir Sasuke tranquillement allongé sur son lit un livre à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- J'ai fini de bosser.

- Non, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma cellule ?

- C'est la mienne aussi maintenant.

- Hein ?

- J'ai demandé à être transféré idiot. Pourquoi tu as tenté de te suicider ?!

Le brun encra son regard dans ses yeux bleus sans ciller. Naruto haussa vaguement les épaules pour ne pas laisser paraitre son trouble. Pourquoi il avait voulu mourir ? Parce que Sakura avait avoué la vérité sur le père de Sonny ? Non, il aimait vraiment cet enfant, il le considérait véritablement comme son propre fils. Parce qu'il se savait condamner dans cette prison ? Peut-être, mourir aujourd'hui ou dans cinquante ans c'était pareil à l'Under Ground Hotel après tout.

- Qui sait ? J'ai oublié la raison, répondit-il laconiquement en retirant sa veste.

« Extinction des feux ! »

Les lumières s'étaient éteintes pourtant Sasuke continuait à le fixer intensément et Naruto était incapable de se détacher de ce regard si impassible et froid.

- Il est temps d'en finir avec cette histoire, murmura le blond du bout des lèvres.

Ils savaient tous deux de quoi il était question, plusieurs mois d'éloignement aidaient pour réfléchir, à faire face à la vérité. Naruto s'avança d'un pas incertain vers le brun, sa respiration se bloqua sous l'appréhension. L'autre homme ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa crainte. Dans la pénombre il se pencha vers son visage, guettant le moindre geste chez le jeune homme qui pouvait lui indiquer qu'il dépassait une limite. Le souffle chaud du blond arriva sur les lèvres de son compagnon et elles s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Cette première réaction de la part du japonais encouragea le leader de la prison à aller plus loin. Quand leurs bouches se touchèrent ce ne fut qu'un effleurement peureux, craintif bien loin des habitudes de Naruto. Et, pour la première fois se fut Sasuke qui dirigea l'acte, il passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et se colla à son corps musclé. Il donna un coup de langue sur les lèvres du blond et en profita pour approfondir l'échange. Alors qu'il le serrait tout contre lui il s'écarta néanmoins de son corps chaud avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- Je t'aime Sasuke, avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante tout en passant sa main sur sa joue pâle.

« _Son but est de te soumettre totalement, si tu veux rentrer dans son jeux assure toi de ne jamais tomber amoureux_ »

Mais c'était fini et il le savait. Sasuke passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Naruto et mit ses lèvres tout prêt de son oreille ce qui le fit frissonner.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Aucun des deux ne mentaient. En effet, Naruto avait enfin redit cette petite phrase après cinq ans à s'interdire d'aimer, ce fut comme un soulagement et à cet instant il pensa qu'Haku devait être fier de lui... Sasuke lui n'avait pas oublié la raison de sa présence en prison, pourtant aujourd'hui il n'éprouvait plus rien pour son ancienne professeur. Malgré toutes les circonstances, toutes ces violences il pouvait dire qu'il aimait Naruto, cet imbécile violent mais finalement au fond si fragile.

Cette nuit-là nous nous sommes aimé en secret... Nous serrant comme si nous mourrions dans ce lieu interdit. Ce fut la première fois que nous pûmes faire « l'amour ».

Bienvenu à l'Under Grand Hotel.

* * *

**(1)** : On a vu ce que ça donnait quand Sasuke « maîtrisait » le jeu... *siffle* (_Dialogue with murderer_)

Fin du chapitre, alors ? Les deux zigotos se sont enfin déclarés ! :3 Et le chapitre six marque la fin du tome 1 mais il en reste deux, autant vous dire qu'il reste beeeaucoup de rebondissements. A part ça préparez vous mentalement à voir débarquez un nouveau personnage très important dans la suite ^^

Je vous dis à bientôt, bye !


End file.
